Maki
She is a Sand Village Shinobi. History Maki is one of the Sand shinobi that were selected to assist Team Kakashi and Chiyo in their mission to rescue the Kazekage, after Team Kakashi had already left. She and other Suna shinobi made their way towards the Land of Rivers. In the anime, Maki is one of the Suna shinobi that, along with Temari, would accompany Team Kakashi during their mission to the Akatsuki hideout at the Land of Rivers, but were ordered to do border patrol, in case of an enemy attack during the absence of the Kazekage. Chiyo accompanied Team Kakashi instead. Maki is incorporated as a main part of Kakashi Hatake's plan to stop the reincarnated shinobi starting with Zabuza in order to lift the mist shrouding the battlefield. Because of Haku's interference, Zabuza managed to injure Kakashi, concerning Maki, though Kakashi made her stay alert for his signal. After Ensui paralyses Haku and Zabuza through Kakashi's shadow, Kakashi gives Maki the signal. She then uses her Cloth Binding Technique to completely immobilise Zabuza and Haku even as they regenerate. As an added precaution, she places seals on top of the bound bodies, to prevent them from being re-summoned. In the anime, as dawn broke on the war's second day, Maki encountered Pakura and learned the full story of her mentor's death. Though attempts to reason with her fail, Maki's progress convinces Pakura to hold Gari off long enough for the group to run before Kabuto Yakushi removed her consciousness. As the group successfully retreat to the forest, Maki goes off on her own to pray.2Later, she was among the many shinobi fighting against Fuguki, Pakura, Gari, and Mangetsu. Continuing to battle her mentor, Maki and her allies witness Pakura's soul ascending. Before her ascension back to the afterlife, Pakura tells Maki to not die in vain Jutsu Cloth Paralysis Jutsu: '''The user uses a giant roll of cloth to tightly wrap up the intended opponent, completely immobilising them, thus preventing them from moving or using any techniques. The ability itself is versatile as once completed, the addition of further seals can be placed on top of the bound victims, preventing them from even being summoned while in effect. This technique is used by Sunagakure ninja. Mere physical contact with the cloth seems to be required to use this technique. '''Hidden Cloth Jutsu :The user covers themselves and the surrounding area with a giant roll of cloth which conceals the user as they escape, allowing them to leave the battlefield unnoticed. ''Protective Cloth Dome: ''Maki uses her cloth for defensive means by wrapping it around her and any nearby allies, she can form a protective barrier. The cloth can be made around a nearby object such as a rock, to better hold down the fortification. If the cloth is made wet by a Water Release technique, it allows the dome to defend against powerful heat-based attacks. Sandh (27).PNG Category:Naruto Universe Category:Army of Light Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Paralysis Inducement Category:Force-Field Generation Category:Invisibility Category:Wallcrawling Category:Allied Shinobi Forces Category:Hidden Sand Village Category:Jounin Category:Ninja Category:Tattoo Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Shonen Jump Category:Woman Category:Kunoichi Category:Women with Superpowers Category:Martial Artist Category:Humans Category:Female Category:B Class Category:Warrior Category:Warrior Category:Scroll Magic Category:Screenshots Category:Sealing Category:Characters who know techniques